


Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, neither of us like discussing feelings so this works well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deimos is always there when Cain wants silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Cain grabs Deimos by the collar and shoves him into his own room. "Lock it," he growls, while Deimos stumbles and tries to catch himself against the wall. He does as he's told and Cain leans flat against the door, fumbling with his belt and zipper.

Deimos gets down on his knees and takes Cain's cock into his hand, pausing only to wonder where Cain's little princess is. He won't ask about it, though, because whatever's wrong between them has given Cain back to Deimos for now, and he's careful not to spoil the moment.

Cain holds Deimos' head in place, teeth clenched and fingers twisted painfully in Deimos' hair. "Get on with it, then," he breathes. "And watch the damn teeth this time."

Deimos looks up at him and teases the head of Cain's cock with his tongue, and Cain makes a little noise at the back of his throat, trying in vain to hold it in. Deimos smirks and wets his lips, closing his mouth around Cain's cock and sucking hard and tight, wanting to bring him off as quickly as possible, the way he knows Cain needs. Cain's head falls back against the door and he lets out a strangled groan.

Whatever else Cain can lie to him about, Deimos knows Cain loves the way he gives head.

Cain grips Deimos' hair, fucking his mouth until it's bruised, and Deimos wonders how long its been since someone did this for him—he knows that little blond thing Cain's with was a virgin when Cain got to him, a detail Cain is particularly proud of sharing, but he can't have been very good at sucking cock, then.

Deimos wouldn't mind teaching the little virgin a few things himself, but he knows Cain wouldn't like that. Cain doesn't share what is his—is so territorial he won't even let Deimos fuck around with anyone else, even on the days he doesn't want him—and that's the way it'll always stay.

Deimos places a steadying hand on Cain's taut hip to hold him in place, staring up at him as he takes Cain as deep into his throat as he can. Cain chokes, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" and Deimos swallows around him, holding off his gag reflex and breathing steadily through his nose. Cain's hands tighten in his hair and he comes, hot and thick at the back of Deimos' throat. Deimos swallows it and falls back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Cain collapses against the door.

He leaves Cain there to gather himself and disappears into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. When he returns he almost expects Cain to be gone. Cain does that sometimes—takes what he wants and leaves straight away, without uttering a single word of thanks—and Deimos is past caring about it. Cain is Cain, and that's all he'll ever be. But it's still nice to see him lying there on Deimos' bed, feet up and arms behind his head.

He snorts when he looks at Deimos and says, "Took you long enough."

Deimos sits down by his feet and looks at him, just because he can. Cain watches him back for a few minutes, his breathing still heavy and uneven, before he says, "Make me a drink and light me a smoke." He'll be staying for a while, then, Deimos thinks, and tries not to look too pleased about it.

He pours vodka into a glass and lights one of Cain's cigarettes, puffing gently on it to get it lit and slowly exhaling the smoke. He gives them to Cain, who looks up at him with a smirk and shifts over on the bed to make room. Deimos settles beside him, leaning into his warm side, and Cain puts a loose arm around him.

They sit there in silence while Cain smokes and drinks, until finally Cain says, "You don't like talking, do you?"

"There's never anything to say," Deimos rasps.

"Good," Cain says after a while, and he sounds troubled, or deep in thought. "Because I'm fucking _sick_ of talking."

Deimos leans his head against Cain's shoulder, almost expecting to be told off for being too bold, but Cain's in a good mood now and lets him. They sit in silence for the rest of the afternoon, talking only when Cain wants another drink or cigarette, and it's the most time they've spent together since Cain was paired off with the navigator.

Deimos finds himself hoping Cain's little princess never gets to know Cain as well as he does, because as long as Cain needs silence, he'll keep coming back to him.  


End file.
